Parce que la chance tourne
by Geek Hopeless Dreamer
Summary: Pour Zack, le chiffre 7 signifie un nombre monstrueux de chose. Des choses bien et d'autres moins. Parce que la chance tourne et pas souvent comme on le voudrai... One-chot... POV Zack pour Cloud.


Bonjour à tous. voici un petit one-shot sans prétention, écrit sur un coup de tête mais qui, je pense, vaut bien deux minutes de votre précieux temps.

**Petites explications :** depuis petite j'associe des chiffre/lettre à des couleurs, formes ou signification : par exemple le "i" en jaune qui vient d'un traumatisme de la primaire... ^^

Ici je parle du chiffre 7 qui est pour moi le chiffre de la chance et qui s'associe donc à la couleur verte et à la forme du trèfle... enfin bon... pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce texte c'est indispensable.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :)

* * *

**Parce que la chance tourne...**

On dit souvent que la chance tourne ; c'est vrai. Mais j'ai réaliser que certaines fois, l'aiguille de la chance fait tout le tour du cadran et revient au même endroit. Pour que tout recommence, comme une boucle sans fin, comme les heures qui passe et comme les larmes coulent.

J'avais intégré la Shinra pour protéger quelque un. Ou plutôt protéger tout le monde car à ce moment là, je n'avais personne. La solitude fini toujours par nous surprendre. On tente de la cacher derrière des sourires. Mais comme les fleurs, ils finissent par se faner, ne laissant a leur place, qu'une fade grimace au goût amère, qui reste trop longtemps dans la bouche.

7, c'est le nombres d'années pendant lesquelles je t'ai attendu.

Finalement tu es arrivé. Aussi seul que moi, même plus. Tu te dissimulais derrière une armée de soldats. Tu te cachais sous ton casque mais au bout du compte, ta lumière, semblable à la mienne, m'appelait sans cesse. Je te regardais de loin, sans pouvoir t'approcher. Et toi, tu ne te doutais de rien. Mais le temps est passé, comme une rivière qui coule, sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

7, c'est le nombre de mois que j'ai mis à venir te parler.

J'étais venu te parler mais tu m'avais complètement ignoré. Timidité, j'avais pensée. Mais ça c'est révélé être plus complexe. Tu avais peur des autres n'est-ce pas ? J'étais perdu et je ne savais pas comment t'approcher. Tu étais pour moi, comparable à un animal chétif, roulé en boule sur lui-même pour se protéger d'une menace inconnue. Mais finalement, j'ai fini par gagner ta confiance, ta parole et même une fois, ton sourire.

7, c'est le nombres de semaines qu'il m'a fallu pour t'apprivoiser.

Tu avais fini par t'ouvrir ouvert à moi. J'ai cherché un but pendant trop longtemps et finalement mon but c'était toi. C'était de te protégé, de te comprendre. Tu t'es souvent énervé lorsque je disais mes sentiment, mais j'ai compris pourquoi. Tu es si facile à lire, comme un lire ouvert. Mais certaines fois je me dis que j'aurais peut être préféré que ce livre soit écrit dans une langue étrangère. Car bien trop souvent, mes mots et mes vérités t'ont blessé.

7, c'est le nombre de jours qu'il m'a fallut pour te comprendre.

J'étais seul dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit. C'était mes heures de repos et pourtant, mon esprit travaillait à plein régime. Tu m'obsédais sans même t'en rendre compte. Je pensais à toi tout le temps, chaque seconde de chaque minutes, chaque heures de chaque jours et jusqu'au plus profond de mes rêves. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais, avec qui et il m'arrivait parfois d'être jaloux. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris ce qu'il m'arrivait.

7, c'est le nombres de minutes que j'ai mis à comprendre que je t'aimais.

Je t'avais invité à manger. Au départ tu ne voulais pas et puis j'ai fait mes yeux de chien battue et tu n'as pas pu résister. Au bout du compte tu t'es régalé et c'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu pour la première fois ton doux rire cristallin. Il faisait nuit et menu comme tu étais, je n'avais pas voulu que tu rentre seul. Je t'avais raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, commune avec trois autres membre de l'infanterie de la Shinra. Soudain, mon corps ne me répondait plus et j'ai fait la chose que je n'aurais peut être jamais du faire.

7, c'est le nombres de secondes qu'a duré notre premier baisé.

Tu avais beau habiter dans une chambre commune de l'infanterie, je t'invitais souvent à l'étage privé des membres du SOLDAT. Je te faisais entrer discrètement dans ma chambres. Ce n'était pas vraiment dur puisque tu était bien plus petit que moi et que je pouvais facilement te cacher derrière mon dos. Tu avais pris l'habitude de t'asseoir sur mon lit et de m'écouter parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Puis, comme toujours tu finissais par t'endormir sur mon lit. Alors je m'allongeais à tes côtés et je te prenais dans mes bras pour m'endormir moi aussi.

7, c'est le numéro de notre chambre.

Je te le répétait sans cesse mais j'avais l'impression que cette fois serai la dernière. Je savais bien que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ça mais que veux-tu, je suis comme je suis et c'est pour ça que tu m'aime non? Je continuais de te murmurer ces trois petites mots à l'oreille avec une douceur incontestable mais tu ne me répondait jamais. Pourtant dans tes yeux, je les voyais bien clairement, ces trois petits mots.

7, c'est le nombre de « je t'aime » que j'ai pu t'offrir une dernière fois.

J'avais mal de partout mais tu était à mes côté alors tout allait bien. Tous mes muscles se contractaient dans un douloureux effort alors que j'essuyer une larmes qui roulait sur ta joue. Bientôt, la pluie hivernal vint se mêler à ses perles salée si rares venant de toi. Je flottais dans un tapis rouge, chaud, mais qui au fond se trouvait dur et inconfortable, comme une vérité qui nous apparaît clairement. Dans un dernier effort, je t'entends me dire que tu m'aime. Mais c'est trop tard, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est plus. Je souris une dernière fois et fermai les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Je t'entends hurler tout ton désespoir au loin mais je suis déjà partit… loin de ce monde ravagé par la guerre, mais surtout, loin de toi et de ton amour.

7, c'est le nombre de balles qui ont fini par me séparer de toi à tout jamais.

Parce que la chance tourne… et souvent du mauvais côté.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! Alors ? Review ?


End file.
